Blonde Brunettes
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: Riku's hair is clearly silver; He's aware of that. Sora just happens to take that to another level. 'Riku, are you blonde' CxR


**a/n: Alright! I'm sorry I haven't been doing stuff in a while.. I've been trying to balance my busy schedule with my arts: play practice, art, and writing…sigh but this is something I've been staying up extra time for and I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S: by all means no offense to al the blondes out there. By best friend is one and she's like my sister.**

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Kingdom Hearts but it would be nice if I could.**

Aqua eyes stared into the never ending sunset ocean. The small wind lifted silver locks into a halo. The sea salt air caressed his cheeks.

Riku was sulking.

Said boy sighed in exasperation, and leaned against his infamous paopu tree. He slid eyes closed in thought, brow furrowed and arms tensely folded. Riku didn't even bother move when he heard to approaching footsteps. He opened his eyes, only to see electric blue curiosity stare back happily.

"Great, the idiot is back." Riku grumbled but then smirked. Sora, said idiot, was unfazed by his best friend's many moody comments, and only pressed on.

"So what's got you PMS-ing this time?" Sora asked smugly, as he took his regular spot on the deformed tree. Riku grunted, refusing to respond, already hating the fact that he was so obvious. Sora let out a breath, running his sun kissed hand his through his minefield of spiky chocolate hair.

"It's really getting old Ri-Ri," Sora pressed on with the pet name established by their mothers.

And here Riku thought they were forgotten.

Only agitating the silver headed boy on, Sora continued. "Everyone knows you're brooding because you always com to this old tree, and then our mothers send _me_ to find you." Sora laughed to himself. " I guess it's better that way. Because if you ever changed spots, I'd be doomed." The youngest of the pair glanced at the silent teen. Riku glared back.

"I'm not brooding." He stated simply, refusing to make eye contact with his best friend of many years. Sora continued to poke fun at his victim, determined to find the problem; although he could probably guess who it was.

"It's Cloud and Sephiroth isn't it?" Sora was already smirking triumphantly. Blue- green eyes scowled back in slits, having no way out, he let out a breath he didn't know was held.

"I just don't know what to do with them!" He threw his hand up in expressed aggravation. It had been 6 months since the return of their two year journey, and having matured, brought new and more frustrating problems. Riku had found that he and Sephiroth were related…Brothers actually. At first, it bothered him know that his 'long lost brother' was an insane medicine bound schizophrenic, but when Merlin the wizard had finally found the curing injection for the vastly spread Jenova cells, with the help of his friends, and his boyfriend who was the one benefit of making it through the darkness, Sephiroth's sanity returned and decided to make a fresh new start with his only family left, Riku. But what came with responsibility normally came the despised trial of emotions. The blond love of Riku's life, and his brother not getting along was hard to deal with…

Especially when both owned the two most powerful weapons know to man.

"Every time one says something, the other has to disagree and then they fight like old hags! I mean sure… Cloud does repay me the emotional discomfort with… things. But his hot body isn't always gonna be the way outta every situation.

Sora snorted, "Come on Riku. You know his body gets him out of everything with you." He smiled when Riku's head lowered, muttering dark obscenities.

"Damn Sora. You know it really irks me when you're right."

"And on those occasions, I love seeing you lose." At that, they both fell into a comfortable silence. Slow thoughts passed through each other's minds, listening to the wave's crash against the rocks as high tide slowly rolled in. The sun, having almost set, cast a fire red glistening light into the darkness bound sky. Sora couldn't help but notice the many bright colors cascaded onto Riku's silver head.

That's when it hit him.

"Riku, your hair's silver." Almost instantly, Riku broke out into peals of laughter without any restraint. When the chuckles and coughs subsided, the older of the two grinned.

"No shit Sherlock. I'll grant you ten more points if you can guess my eye color." He bit his bottom lip to keep from making ROTFL an actual verb.

"Quit it! Well duh, I've known your hair color, but there are blondes, brunettes, and redheads… what category would silver fit in then?" Sora's curious eyes widened at his new realization.

"Riku are you-"

"No" The other quickly turned down. This thought never really crossed Riku's mind until now.

He just basked in the much adoration of his fan girls.

"Really though! Think about it; every girl you've met obsesses about your hair because it's different. Unique actually. I say you are blonde." The spiky headed brunette said matter- of- fact. Riku uncontrollably had a twitch in his eye. Being blonde surely wasn't bad (he even fell for one), but even cloud had mental handicapped moments of his own…

"I really rather keep the thought of being unique…" the teen muttered.

"Why? Only because it inflates your ego to the supreme maximum?" Sora chuckled at his friend's discomfort. "I'll leave you to ponder this, Your Uniqueness." Sora began to laugh as he bowed clumsily and walked away.

Sighing even more this time, and in an even worse mood than before, Riku raised himself from the tree and began to walk home in the opposite direction. The blazing island sun had set, and the cool ocean breeze tickled his cheeks when he walked. He was savoring the quiet time of being alone; no where near anticipating the return to home where chaos as an everyday thing. He couldn't help but think of Cloud at this very moment; face it, he was simply in love with the man 6 years to his senior. The teen stopped to stare at the moon, whose beams cascaded down onto his silver halo.

"I don't think you realize how beautiful you look." A low enticing voice filled Riku's ears and shook him out of his thoughts. At first, a small shiver ran up his spine in surprise, but when a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around his body he relaxed.

"What are you doing here alone?" Cloud buried his face into his lover's hair that smelled of vanilla.

"I was…trying to figure thing out between you and Sephiroth." Riku slowly opened his aqua eyes in quiet concentration of the other's body language. Cloud didn't even bother move.

"He started it…" Riku laughed playfully.

"That's really all you can say?" Riku turned to face to slightly taller man. Mako blue eyes stared back with comfortable intent.

"Am I getting taller?" Riku's eyes danced wickedly at the taunting and leaned in slowly.

"I think I'm just getting shorter" Cloud said in a whisper back.

"Cloud, you're so blonde."

**Yay! Happy happy ending. I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**Now if you could, review please?**


End file.
